


Happiness

by randompandemic



Series: Fifteen Kisses [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perc'ahlia, super tiny drabble, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: The Cinder King has fallen, Whitestone is in shambles but safe, and for at least a moment, everything is perfect.





	

It was over.

Thordak lay slain, wings torn, body broken, in the heart of Whitestone. The destruction in the city was vast, but casualties had been kept low, and it was finally, finally over. Percy slumped back against the crumbling wall of what had once been a building, his hands shaking still as he clung to Bad News. His breath came in ragged pants and his eyes were pinned to the lifeless, enormous body of the dragon. There was a small trickle of blood in the corner of his eye, but he was barely even aware of any pain, because his brain was too busy processing what had happened. They had won. They had actually won. The last of the Chroma Conclave had fallen. After months and months of horror and hardships, of death and despair and struggles, it was finally, finally over.

Pike came rushing to his side, concern on her face, and she began healing his wounded leg and his temple. No one spoke. There was stunned silence, disbelief, and then, very, very slowly, as the first civilians emerged from the shelters… then came the joy.

Percy pushed up onto his feet, leaning on Bad News.

It was over. It was really… over.

His eyes finally left the dead dragon and began searching for the only face that mattered in this moment. The only person he wanted to see, the only one important, the only one he wanted-

He spotted Vex’ahlia, standing just as stunned as everyone else, her broom clattered at her side, completely forgotten, and she met his gaze in exactly the second he spotted her. He saw her pull in air, and then take a step towards him. Another. Another. And then she was running, a full sprint across the battlefield, over pieces of rubble, over one of Thordak’s outstretched, motionless claws. She almost stumbled once, had to catch herself, and then – just before reaching him, she quite literally leapt off her feet and into his open arms.

She very nearly knocked him over. Her arms came around his neck, and her lips were on his. Fierce and burning and so full of love. He closed his arms around her, holding her as close to him as he could, and returned her kiss with rivalling fervour. Gods knew it was entirely possible a threat even bigger than the Cinder King was lurking just around the corner, and there were so many things they would have to worry about now – rebuilding Emon, governing Whitestone, returning their continent to what it had once been – but right now it did not matter. Right now all that matters was they were alive, and they were in love, and there was no dragon trying to slaughter them, nothing was trying to get between them, to tear them away from each other, come hell or high water, demons or dragons, it was just them now. Like they were the only two people on the battlefield.

“It’s over,” she breathed, pulling away just enough to breathe, to speak.

“I know.”

She laughed, her face beaming with joy. Her hands came to his cheeks and she kissed him again. And again. Her lips peppered kisses over his mouth, his chin, his cheeks, his forehead. And in between, there were laughs, and whispers, and his name tumbling from her lips.

“I love you. I love you so much,” she whispered. And no matter what might come next, for the first time in his life, Percy knew this had to be what true happiness felt like. Somewhere, Keyleth was sighing happily as she watched the pair, and Scanlan mumbled a small ‘guess I’ll make another couple’s room in the mansion…’ None of it really reached Percy’s mind. All he could focus on were Vex’ahlia’s lips, her form against him, her breath on his face, her warmth, her laughter, her hands in his hair, and the way she whispered words of love to him. And eventually, he had to interrupt her, had to make her look at him, so she could see the utmost sincerity in his eyes when he said:

“I love you, Vex’ahlia. No matter what happens next. I love you.”

She laughed again, and the kissing resumed, and did not stop for quite a while after. If it were up to him, they would never stop kissing. He knew it would not be easy, but he would not let this happiness slip away, would not let _her_ slip away. They would make this work. They would overcome whatever burdened them, they would move forward together. And now, with the dragon gone, they had a real shot. And neither Percival nor Vex’ahlia were known to waste a perfectly good shot.    


End file.
